fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cog of Destiny/Script
Chapter E27/H29: Cog of Destiny Chapter Narration After receiving aid from Queen Hellene, Eliwood rushes to the sealed shrine. The secret road they follow is known only to the royal family… They pass Bern's soldiers unnoticed and unhindered. They approach the castle… Opening Scene (Scene opens inside a castle) If Lloyd is the boss * Lloyd: I've been waiting. And now, at last, the time to bring you down is here. The Fangs let none escape. * Mercenary: Lord Lloyd, the enemy draws near. * Lloyd: So they're finally here... Our opponents are strong. If anyone here is afraid to die, leave now. * Mercenary: For the Reed brothers' Fang must not fear dying. * Fighter: We are all with you. Lord Lloyd! Do us the honor of leading us 'til the end! * Lloyd: I shall. In the name of the Fang, we will stop them though it cost our very lives. Go! If Linus is the boss (Scene transition to the lords on the other side of the map) * Eliwood: I can see it... That's the Shrine of Seals. * Hector: This is strange. We've made it so far without seeing a single soul. * Lyn: I'm afraid that's no longer the case. * Hector: What!? * Eliwood: They're out for blood! Who could they be? * Mercenary: You're Lord Eliwood of House Pherae, correct? * Eliwood: ...And if I am? * Mercenary: We are the Fang, and we serve the White Wolf, Lloyd. You will atone for your sins with blood!! * Eliwood: What!? (If Nino and Jaffar are recruited and alive) * Nino: It's the The Black Fang... They're all Fangs. They're alive! * Jaffar: Wait! * Nino: What? What is it? * Jaffar: Their battle lust... It's not normal. Get too close, and they'll tear you apart! * Nino: Why? Why do we have to fight? If we talk to them, they'll see. * Jaffar: We are no longer Fangs. No... We served Nergal. We were never Fangs. To them, we were never companions. Never. * Nino: No... No... That's not true! That man mentioned Lloyd! Lloyd must be here! I need to talk to him! Lloyd will understand! I won't give up so easily!! * Jaffar: ...... Before Battle Eliwood's Story * Nino: Mark! Let me go! I can talk to my brother! I know it might not work, but... Hector's Story * Jaffar: Do you need something, Mark? That's right. They're Black Fang. The man he named, like me, is one of the Four Fangs. He is an assassin, my equal... Or better... ..... Against Linus With Eliwood * Linus: You’re Eliwood, right?! I’ve been looking for you! * Eliwood: Hey!! Hold on! We need to talk about things… * Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. I am the vengeance of Lloyd, whose life you stole! Prepare yourself! I’m coming for you!!! * Eliwood: Wait!!! With Hector * Linus: Hey, you! You think you’re tough, don’t you? * Hector: Tough enough to cleave you in two. * Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. You killed my brother, Lloyd! Take this! Rrraahh!!! * Hector: I am Marquess Ostia’s brother, Hector!! And I don’t know about Lloyd, but I’ll sure kill you! With Nino * Nino: Linus! Stop!! Please listen to me!! * Linus: I will kill anyone who aids my brother’s killers! Nino, that includes you!!! * Nino: No!! …My…brother… With Jaffar * Linus: Jaffar!! You traitorous scum! * Jaffar: …… * Linus: Repent your sins, Jaffar! I bring you the Fang’s justice! With Legault * Legault: Hello… Linus. * Linus: Legault!? You… You disloyal filth! You of all people…siding with them!? * Legault: Calm down. Your brother’s murder… It wasn’t by our hands… Hey!! * Linus: Draw your sword. I won’t miss again. * Legault: Remember how good the old days were? Your father, old Jan, Uhai, you, and me and your brother. When did the Black Fang lose its honor? * Linus: Be quiet!!! Stop your pathetic whimpering and fight!! * Legault: I knew this would happen. Nothing’s going to change. I knew it, and yet here I am. I couldn’t leave well enough alone… I’m a fool. Lloyd Dialogue With Eliwood * Lloyd: We meet at last, Eliwood. * Eliwood: Ah! Hold on! Let’s talk! We… * Lloyd: I’m Lloyd Reed, son of Brendan Reed. My brother, Linus, whom you killed, longs for you to join him…….Prepare to die. * Eliwood: Wait!!! With Hector * Lloyd: You there, who are you? * Hector: Marquess Ostia’s brother, Hector! And you, lout? * Lloyd: The Black Fang commander’s son, Lloyd Reed… You remind me of my brother. Something about you… * Hector: Huh? What are you talking about? * Lloyd: My brother, whom you killed. My brother, Linus….It’s none of your business…… * Hector: I have a brother, too. If someone killed him, I would make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered long… * Lloyd: ……Well spoken. If you don’t want to give your brother cause to mourn, you’d best fight well…….Prepare yourself. * Hector: Ah!! With Nino * Nino: Lloyd! * Lloyd: Nino… * Nino: Listen to me, please. This is all a mistake… * Lloyd: Do not speak. We are enemies now… I can show you no mercy. * Nino: Lord Eliwood is not a bad man! You’ll fight knowing that? * Lloyd: They were Linus’s enemies… That is why I fight. * Nino: Lloyd, please… * Lloyd: Don’t cry, Nino. You must live for the future. I am bound to this course. Kill me, and don’t look back. * Nino: No! I don’t want to! Lloyd!!! With Jaffar * Lloyd: The “Angel of Death." Since the day I met you, I’ve always wondered… If we met in straight combat, who of us would win? * Jaffar: …… * Lloyd: I think it’s time that question was answered. With Legault * Legault: Hey… Long time, no see. * Lloyd: The Hurricane… I heard you’d quit the Fang, but… Seeing you with them is… * Legault: Unexpected? Shouldn’t be. As soon as that skulking shadow Nergal showed up, I knew the Fang was as good as finished. * Lloyd: ...… * Legault: You know… You’re the one thing I can’t figure out. Lloyd, what are you doing here? Why this? * Lloyd: Who knows… But my brother’s dead. And at the hands of your newfound friends… * Legault: We’re not responsible for Linus’s death. * Lloyd: It does not matter. I believe you are, and that is enough. * Legault: ……All right. I see. Nothing’s going to change. I knew that, and yet… I had to try. It’s a bad habit of mine. * Lloyd: Farewell, Legault. My old friend. * Legault: I’ll see you again, Lloyd. With Linus…and Uhai… Even if it won’t be in this world. Defeated * Lloyd: ......No more waiting, Linus. I'm...coming... After Battle (If Nino and Jaffar are alive) * Nino: ...Brother... ... ... ... * Jaffar: ...... * Nino: ...Why? Why did it...have to...come to this...? I... I don't understand. ... ... ... ... (Scene transition to the lords meeting Athos in the shrine) * Lyn: Lord Athos? When did you arrive? * Athos: Just now... I warped in, you know? I was watching you in my scrying crystal. The most important thing is that you've made it here. * Hector: If that's true, why didn't you just magic us here in the first place?! * Athos: What would that have proven? You cannot hope to succeed if you cannot trust your own strength. Your own power must drive you. That is the most important thing. Now then, shall we go? Underground... Where Bramimond awaits. * Eliwood: Bramimond? One of the eight legends? Is that who you're talking about? * Athos: That's right. Of the eight legends, only Bramimond and myself remain. Your journey here was a bit of a test, I'm afraid. I had to see if you were worthy of wielding a legendary item. * Eliwood: Legendary...item? * Athos: That's right. It's a weapon that we, the eight legends, used to defeat the dragons. With it, you will be able to sever Nergal's power at its roots. * Eliwood: A weapon to defeat Nergal... * Athos: The legendary items are sealed in lands across this continent. The only one capable of removing those seals is Bramimond. Now if only we will be granted this one request. (Athos warps the lords away to a dark castle) * Eliwood: It's so dark... * Hector: It's creepy... Can't see a thing. * Lyn: Shh! ...Someone's here. (A hooded figure appears) * Eliwood: You're Bramimond... * Bramimond: ...Yes, I...suppose that is me. What do you want of me, you who live above ground? * Lyn: We have a favor to ask. We seek something to help us defeat Nergal... * Bramimond: That is unfortunate, for I cannot grant that which you seek. Humanity would suffer were I to remove the seals. * Hector: What do you mean!? The entire world is on the brink of destruction as it is!! * Bramimond: The entire world!? Why would I care about that!? The whole world can burn for all I care!! * Hector: By Father Sky... Your voice... The way you talk. It keeps changing. How many... * Athos: Bramimond has no self. He... She... It... Yes, it is a mirror that reflects the person addressing it. It projects no personality of its own. There are as many Bramimonds as there are people facing him. ...Bramimond, do you remember me? * Bramimond: ...Athos. Hmm, it's been many ages. I cannot fathom why you brought these people here. Why I sealed everything away... Do you forget why? The legendary items are not meant for human hands. * Eliwood: But...we can't stop Nergal like this! We need your power to help us save the world! * Bramimond: ....... * Athos: Bramimond, remember... We, too, are human. These people, they will not be seduced by power. They came here without my aid, using their own abilities. You observed them, did you not? * Bramimond: ...It's true... They seem better, stronger than most humans. And yet, humans are frail. What guarantee do I have... that they will not succumb to that frailty, Athos?! * Eliwood: A guarantee? There is none. We simply ask that you believe in us. * Bramimond: ...... ...Once... There was a man much like you. His gaze never wandered. It was ever fixed straight ahead... ...... ........... (A bright light flashes across the continent) * Bramimond: ...The seals have been released. You may now do as you please. I'm tired. You will let me rest. (Athos and the lords warp back to the Shrine of Seals) * Hector: Ah! It's good to breathe the outside air again! * Lyn: Bramimond is certainly a mysterious figure. * Eliwood: Mm... I wonder what convinced him to release the seals. * Athos: Interesting that... I believe it was darkness. A completely impenetrable darkness, the nature of which is beyond the comprehension of normal men. Regardless, you must hurry. The seals have been broken. Nergal has surely sensed this already... You must get to the blazing blade as soon as possible... * ???: How unfortunate... You're too late. * Eliwood: Ah! (Nergal warps in and approaches Ninian and Nils) * Eliwood: Nergal! * Nergal: At last... At last, my power is restored. Come, Ninian, Nils. This way. Open the Dragon's Gate for me. * Nils: ...N-No! * Ninian: ...... (Ninian and Nils run away and the lords come forward) * Eliwood: You mustn't go! Neither of you!! * Nergal: Would you like to see my powers here and now? You may choose, Ninian. Obey me, or... * Ninian: ...If I go with you, will you let my brother go? * Nils: Ninian!? * Nergal: One of you should prove sufficient. ......As you wish. * Nils: No! Ninian! Why!? * Ninian: ...Look after Lord Eliwood... (Ninian and Nils hold hands, there is a flash of light, and Ninian approaches Nergal) * Nils: Ninian! * Eliwood: Ninian! You must not! * Ninian: ...... * Nergal: The gate will open, and I will gain unlimited power. (Ninian and Nergal disappear) * Nils: Niniaaaaaaaan!!! * Eliwood: Don't move! Nergal!!! * Athos: No! Get down! Both of you!! (A bright flash of light, and scene transitions to an inn) * Hector: Are you awake, Eliwood? * Eliwood: Where... * Hector: Camp. You and Nils were both knocked unconscious by Nergal's parting gift. Do you remember? * Eliwood: His power... It's so much more than before. * Lyn: If Lord Athos hadn't erected a barrier when he did... We would have lost both you and Nils...... * Athos: If he'd truly wished to kill you, even my power could not have saved you. * Eliwood: Ninian... To protect us, she... * Athos: Even if you catch him, you can't defeat him. Not as you are. If you wish to save the girl Ninian... The power to topple Nergal lies within the sacred weapon. Do you understand, Eliwood? * Eliwood: ...Yes, I know what I must do. (Scene transition to outside) * Athos: You must go to Ostia and take possession of Roland's blade. But before you go... take this, Eliwood. * Eliwood: This is... It's a... * Athos: That's right, it's a Heaven Seal. * Eliwood: I'm sorry, Lord Athos. These seals... They do not find me worthy. * Athos: Trust me. Take it, and hold it in your hands. * Eliwood: Very well. ...........! ...It's......!! (Eliwood promotes to a Knight Lord) * Eliwood: Lord Athos! * Athos: Hm. As I thought. It finds you suitable. * Eliwood: ...This is incredible. My body is overflowing with power. * Hector: Way to go, Eliwood!! * Eliwood: Let's go. We have to get that weapon. We will defeat Nergal and rescue Ninian!! Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Game Script